gran_turismo_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Gran Turismo Wiki
'Welcome to Gran Turismo Info Wiki' The number one site for information on the racing game series Gran Turismo! From the very basics to the very hardcore, you'll find frequently updated news, guides and databases on tracks, cars and races. Enjoy! Okay so it's pretty damn empty right now but it seems that the current Gran Turismo Wikis are lacking support and it is definitely time for Gran Turismo to have it's own wiki. 'Contents' [[Gran Turismo Series|'Gran Turismo Series']] *Gran Turismo *Gran Turismo 2 *Gran Turismo: Concept *Gran Turismo 3: A - Spec *Gran Turismo 4: Prologue *Gran Turismo 4 *Gran Turismo 5: Prologue *Gran Turismo 5 *Gran Turismo: PSP 'Gran Turismo Info' *Vehicles *Tracks *Race Events *GT Auto *Photo Mode *Soundtrack *Course Editor 'This Weeks Featured Article' Gran Turismo 5 is the upcoming racing game releasing for the PlayStation 3. It will release on November 24th in Europe and North America and will release on November 25th for Australia and Japan. ''Read On... '' Latest News *'23/11/10 23:18' - The Gran Turismo 5 review embargo will finally be lifted tomorrow at exactly 8.00 GMT (24 hour clock). Be sure to be check gaming sites such as IGN, Gamespot, Kotaku, VG247. Game Trailers etc... I'll be updating tomorrow with direct links to the reviews. *'23/11/10 22:52' - Polyphony Digital have revealed a full detailed feature list for Gran Turismo 5 , covering aspects such as dealerships and tuning shops to the online features. Read it now at the official site for preperation for the games release tomorrow! *'20/11/10 18:47' - Expect BIG things next week for Gran Turismo 5 other than its release as SCEE have just announced through Twitter they will be revealing something that will "Send your excitement into overdrive". New DLC? Maybe some type of event? I'll update as soon as they post the BIG news... *'20/11/10 13:04' - (18/11/10 15:36 UPDATE) The first ever review for for Gran Turismo 5 is now complete and you can now read the full in depth article here! It is a truly great read that you should definitely look into! Also, for anyone still not convinced that Gran Turismo 5 is the Real Driving Simulator, IGN have confirmed that they have their review ready, although due to the online servers not yet open, the review cannot be completed just yet... *'19/11/10 15:35' - Although the Gran Turismo 5 is five days away, retailers around the world have already recieved copies and are processing customers pre-orders right now! Maybe some lucky folk will recieve it tomorrow! *'18/11/10 15:36' - The world's first review of Gran Turismo 5 is here and you can read it now! Don't worry about any spoilers as the reviewer has kindly handled the article carefully making sure any surprises are "kept under wraps". Please note that this is an ongoing review so you'll have to check back frequently for any updates. Here's a link *'17/11/10 20:33' - Reports of Gran Turismo 5 being pushed back to November 26th in various European countries, such as Germany, have been cropping up recently. Thankfully, earlier today Sony confirmed that the release date still stands at November 24th and will not change. *'17/11/10 20:29' - Gran Turismo 5 is almost Here! Sony recently announced the new release date for the game after the unfortunate delay from the original November 2nd (US) and November 3rd (EU). The new, set in stone release date is November 24th for America and Europe and''' November 25th''' For Australia and Japan. Just a week to go! Category:Browse